


Morning's Gift

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Home, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was home to her, to them both.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Femslash February





	Morning's Gift

And even though all of this was familiar - the patches of sunlight shining through the drawn window curtains, the rustling under the bedcovers, the comfortable silences, Asami's small yet bright smile – to Korra, everything was different, and new. It was new, and she couldn't be more excited.

Though it was much too early, Korra leaned in and kissed her. She held Asami's face in her hands and kissed her, and Asami kissed back, opening her mouth and sighing against Korra's lips.

It was home to her, to them both.

Korra's hands were soon on Asami's arms, on her stomach, and then under her nightshirt. Feeling quite invigorated, Asami's fingers were soon in Korra's hair, pulling her closer, kissing her deeply.

The long night's sleep and aching bones had been shaken off by the passion stirring, bubbling, that awoke just as the sun had risen from its slumber.

Such intimacy between them had arrived quietly and unexpectedly. In the long nights, when Korra wouldn't know when any moment could be her last. In the many moments of silent understanding, when Asami had to make herself known to those before her. In the pounding of their pulses in their throats and their feet on the ground, when lives were on the line and guilt and regret would settle within hours.

For days, sometimes.

So, this was both familiar and new. They lay side by side, Korra's arm wrapped around Asami's waist, her cheek resting softly against her bare back. Their sweet scents hanging in the air, basking in each other's warmth.

Korra nuzzled in, and Asami felt a smile against the nape of her neck. She then pressed Korra's palm between her breasts, over her heart.

This was morning's gift to them, to simply be with each other. It was new, familiar, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
